wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Monk
:Were you looking for lore on monks? For related articles, see Monks category. The next World of Warcraft expansion, Mists of Pandaria introduces the new Monk class. Background When the Pandaren were subjugated by the Mogu centuries ago, it was the Monks that brought hope to a seemingly dim future. Restricted from using any type of weapon by their slave masters, these Pandaren instead focused on harnessing their chi and learning weaponless combat. Monks are a hybrid class. Masters of bare-handed combat, monks choose to draw their weapons only for devastating finishing moves. Monk healers bring harmony and balance to every group, healing even the most grievous of injuries with ancient remedies and focused spiritual arts. And few can hope to out-last the unquenchable prowess of the Monk Brewmaster, whose empowering beverages and unpredictable combat style allow them to absorb incredible amounts of punishment. Pandaren masters have chosen to share their ancient martial arts with young fighters in both the Alliance and Horde. Harnessing their inner strength and potent "chi" energy, Monks are extremely capable in every role: damage, defense, and healing. Races The monk class can be played by the following races:"World of Warcraft: Intro to Mists of Pandaria" panel (featuring Tom Chilton, Game Director; Cory Stockton, Lead Content Designer; and Greg Street, Lead Systems Desginer) at BlizzCon 2011 Nethaera|date=29-Feb-2012 1:42 PM|bluequote=the monk class will be available to all races save for goblin and worgen}} Armor Like druids and rogues, monks can only use cloth or leather armor and can't use shields, but can use off-hand items. Stats will be primarily based on Agility (DPS and tanking) and Intellect (healing). Weapons Monks are expected to rely heavily upon hand-to-hand combat, but will use weapons for their finishing moves. * Hands and feet (unarmed?) * One-handed axes, maces, and swords * Fist weapons * Staves * Polearms No melee classes will use ranged weapons in the Mists of Pandaria expansion. Weapon tooltips will not show the damage or Attack power coefficients and scaling factors are still in flux during the beta. Kaivax|date=11-Apr-2012 1:46 PM}} Abilities Some base abilities: * Initially, the monk did not have an Auto-attack. After testing and design, however, auto-attack was included as part of the monk class. * - primary chi builder. * Roll attack - roll a short distance (presumably like a Mage's Blink spell). Unlike similar abilities it can be used backwards and sideways as well. * - fly through the air, leg outstretched, and then to slam to the ground, damaging and slowing anything where landing (the ability has a max range of about 40 yards). * - blurring multi-attack that stuns multiple targets. * - summons a statue that heals nearby friendly units when the Monk deals damage. Up to 3 can be active at the same time. * - AOE that damages every enemy within 8 yards every second for 6 seconds (5 sec cast). * - 2 Chi, Kick with a blast of sha energy, causing Physical damage to an enemy target. Only useable on targets at or below 35% health. If the target is killed by Blackout Kick, you are refunded 1 Chi. * - instantly kill any NPC that has less health than you (1.5-minute cooldown and costs 4 chi). * -40 Energy Attack the target with your (Staff ,Maces ,Polearm ,axes), dealing damage and generating 1 Chi. * - 15 Sec cooldown, You cause the target's muscles to contract, incapacitating them for 30 seconds. If done from behind the target, the duration is doubled. Only one target can be victim to Paralysis at any given time. Any damage taken will cancel the effect. * -40 yard range, Channels Jade Lightning at the target, causing 4,116 Nature damage over 5.50 seconds. If the enemy attacks you within melee range while victim to Crackling Jade Lightning, they are knocked back a short distance. This effect has an 8 second cooldown. * - 40 yard range, Instant Cast, 8 sec cooldown, Eliminates ailments from the friendly target, removing all harmful Poison and Bleed effects. Specializations and Talents Monk talents are split into 3 categories: * Brewmaster - Tank, reminiscent of the "drunken master" of martial arts films. ** Toss their best keg of brew at their enemies with . All enemies hit get drunk and have a 3% chance to hit themselves for 14k damage anytime they attack. The debuff stacks 3 times. ** Avoidance abilities like , , and to bypass damage for short windows of time and can divert damage from groupmates to themselves. ** , which causes all incoming damage to stagger: you take 50% immediately and 50% 3 seconds later. * Mistweaver - Healer, wise man with fighting skills. ** Mistweavers’ healing spells focus on bouncing between players and flowing all over the battlefield. ** Mistweavers drink different types of tea for different benefits, like restoring mana or boosting heals. * Windwalker - Melee DPS, martial arts master doing damage primarily with fists and feet. ** skill, which gives them a 1% critical chance buff every time they jab an enemy from behind, which stacks 100 times and lasts 30 seconds and gets totally wiped when you leave combat. ** A passive called (currently at level 26) that creates a Healing Shpere or a Chi Sphere on the ground anytime they kill an enemy that grants XP or honor, which looks like yellow mist, but will only visible to the monk that created it. Kaivax|date=9-Apr-2012 12:30 PM}} * As with all classes in the new talent system, monks will get the option to pick a series of other talents as they level up. Here are some of the notable ones: ** (currently at level 15) is CC breaking talent that also increases movement speed briefly. ** (currently at level 30) allows any monk to potentially generate a Chi Sphere if their Chi is full. ** (currently at level 45) is an AoE knockdown and stun. Choose spec at level 10 as in Cataclysm, will have multiple spec abilities as you gain levels with more to choose. Suggested professions * , due to their available armor types. Useful Add-ons ... End-game expectations ... Patch changes ... Media Images PandarenMonk.jpg PandarenMonk1.jpg PandarenMonk2.jpg Pandaren_monks_BlizzCon2011.jpg OldMonk.png|A Blood Elf and Human Monk. Videos ... See also * List of monks - List of important NPC monks and monks from lore. * Monk sets - Discussion of set items for monks. * Monk gear guide - Information about choice of monk equipment. * Pandaren References External links ;Guides Aug 10th 2012 at 2:00PM}} Jul 5th 2012 at 7:00PM}} Jun 25th 2012 at 8:00PM}} Jun 18th 2012 at 9:00AM}} ;News Apr 10th 2012 at 4:00PM}} Category:Monks Category:WoW classes